


In The Eye Of The Beholder

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: During 2.13 "Dawn," Trip gets it on with a great big lizard guy. (01/12/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on the next installment of my Tucker/Archer Scrapbook of Memories series, and I am, part two is 3/4ths done, but plot bunny bit me with a frenzy on Wednesday and this had to be written. I know it's a little different, but I hope there's room for all kinds of fiction out there. If the thought of Trip getting it on with a great big lizard guy repels you, run the other way. If this turns you on please continue to read.  


* * *

Trip was fighting for his life and it was a battle he was beginning to lose. A very small part of his brain noticed that most of his clothes had somehow gotten ripped off of his body during the struggle, but the center of his attention was focused in on the fact that his alien nemesis had his fingers wrapped around Tucker's throat with the total intention of squeezing the life right out of the engineer. After a few seconds Tucker was able to break the alien's grip, then Trip scrambled away from his adversary, inadvertently ripping off the alien's trousers in the process. Trip managed to get a couple of feet away but then the alien was on him again, slamming him to the ground before jumping onto his back.

Trip lunged upward and with a mighty heave he was able to flip the alien off of him, but Tucker was only able to roll over before the enemy was on him again. Zho'Kaan lunged forward, knocking the breath out of Trip. Tucker struggled violently, trying to wiggle out from under the weight of his enemy, then suddenly Trip felt a hardness between his legs and Tucker realized, to his horror, that it was the alien's cock that was stiff and strong and was poised at the entrance to his ass.

Oh, god. Trip had to do something immediately or he was going to get fucked by one huge, ugly hunk of alien. Tucker tried to squirm out of the way, but it was too late. The alien's penis accidentally slipped inside and before they knew it the two combatants were having sex.

Trip gasped, freezing at the sensation. Although his main sexual preference was to couple with women, he had experimented with male to male sex in college and had enjoyed the sensation immensely, but it was nothing like this. Where as the human penis was relatively smooth, the Arkonian's member was covered with little bumps, bumps that rubbed up against Trip's prostate in the most delightful way. Trip stopped struggling for the moment and just lay there, enjoying the sensation. Tucker had never experienced anything like this before and it looked like Zho'Kaan was feeling the same way. While Trip was no expert on reading the Arkonian's moods, Zho'Kaan's fierce expression of attack had been replaced with one of great pleasure.

While Tucker reached forward to begin stroking his own member in time with Zho'Kaan's thrusts, Trip wondered if he had lost his mind. The Arkonian's physiology was obviously far different from his own, they couldn't drink the same water and Trip had first hand knowledge that the venom that Zho'Kaan spit out was anything but pleasant, so what would the alien's semen be like? Would it burn him from the inside out? Trip knew he should be struggling to get away, rather than humping his ass closer to Zho'Kaan in order to get as much of the alien's cock inside him as deeply as he could, but Trip just couldn't help it. This was the best sex that he had ever had and there was no way that he was going to stop now, even if it killed him.

While Tucker was ready to accept his fate, he really hoped that it wouldn't come to that and the engineer tried to console himself with the fact that Zho'Kaan's venom, while painful, did heal the cut on his arm earlier and he could only hope for the same result now.

The climax, when it came, was overwhelming. Trip came first, shooting his white seed toward his new partner's heaving body. A small portion of Trip's come landed on Zho'Kaan's cheek and the alien whipped out his lizard like tongue to lick it off. At first Trip feared that his bodily fluids must have tasted as bad to the Arkonian as his water did, but then it seemed that his semen had another effect. Zho'Kaan threw his head back in ecstasy, bellowed his pleasure to the winds and thrust hard and deep into Trip. Suddenly the engineer was filled with Zho'Kaan's seed. The burning was intolerable but before Trip could even scream the sensation of pain migrated into a sensation of ecstasy and joy that sent Trip into orbit. The feeling was so overwhelming that Tucker actually started to come, again! Something he hadn't been able to do since college. After a few more minutes of intense pleasure the couple was finally spent and Zho'Kaan pulled out, collapsing on the ground next to Trip, gasping and panting for air. Tucker felt immediately bereft when Zho'Kaan left his body and instinctively burrowed closer to the Arkonian in an attempt to get some of that closeness back. Apparently Zho'Kaan had the same need because he eagerly gathered Trip close and held him tight, muttering sweet nothing's into Tucker's ear in Arkonian and gently pawing at Trip's hair with the palm of his hand.

Tucker had never felt more...well...complete than he did at that moment. It wasn't just the sex, but for some reason, laying next to Zho'Kaan felt so right that he could never imagine not doing so. That thought brought Trip short. He shouldn't be feeling this way, not about a big, ugly lizard alien. A MALE lizard alien, but Trip couldn't fight the facts. Less than a month before he had spent the night with a princess, a beautiful woman, just like he was supposed to, but afterwards he felt nothing like this. Sure he felt some affection for her, but those emotions paled in comparison to the intense passion that he was feeling at the moment and that could only mean one thing. Trip was in love.

Just then Zho'Kaan shifted his grip and touched his hand to his chest then he placed his palm over Trip's heart, muttering a word that sounded like "San'chee" or something. Even though Trip understood little Arkonian he instinctively knew what the word meant. San'chee. Heart to heart. The implication was clear. Tucker wasn't the only one in love.

* * *

As much as Trip enjoyed the feeling of being held in Zho'Kaan's strong arms the engineer knew that they couldn't stay there forever. The air around them was getting noticeably warmer and they had to get that message off to Enterprise soon if they were to have any chance of surviving the day to come, so Trip reluctantly pulled out of Zho'Kaan's grasp. The Arkonian instantly knew the score and got up to help.

After dressing in spare clothes it didn't take long for the couple to haul the communications gear to the top of a nearby hill, but after a couple of hours in the heat with no reply from Enterprise Trip began to be seriously worried about his companion. The fact that Arkonian's didn't sweat meant that Zho'Kaan would only be able to survive for another hour or so in this heat, and Trip knew full well that his human biological advantage would only guarantee that he would hang on for only a short time after that. Trip wished they could move to the shade, but that meant leaving the transmitter which was impossible. He had to be on hand to speak to Enterprise if their message finally was heard, and there was no way the ship would be able to location their position if they strayed too far from the device. No they were stuck. Instinctively Tucker wanted to be close to his lover, but he knew that any sharing of their body heat would only make things worse, so Tucker contented himself with only small, loving caresses while he made sure his lover had enough of that Arkonian liquid to drink.

It was hard to stay optimistic, and even though Trip tried hard for Zho'Kaan's sake, after a couple scares when Trip thought that his lover had all ready had been lost, even Tucker began to lose hope.

Then Trip heard Hoshi's angelic voice over his jury-rigged radio and the engineer believed that their ordeal was over, that they were about to be rescued. Trip's relief lasted right up until the moment that Archer told him that they couldn't transport the Arkonian and the captain wanted Trip to abandon his companion and leave Zho'Kaan there. Tucker knew he surprised Archer with the strength of his conviction when he refused, but there was no way that the engineer was going to go. Trip would not be able to live with himself if he snuck home like a coward leaving his lover alone in this hell hole to die. Fortunately Archer knew his friend was not to be swayed and immediately quit wasting time with useless argument and instead put all of his efforts into convincing the Arkonian's to help.

Tucker knew that they didn't have much time left so the engineer gave in to his desire to pass on to his new lover his philosophy of life and exploration. Even though he knew that Zho'Kaan could only understand one word in ten, if he was conscious enough to comprehend the words at all, but still, Tucker thought that sharing the highlights of his life with his lover was the right thing to do. If Trip were to die right here and now he would have few regrets. His journey with Enterprise had shown him things he never imagined seeing, and taken him places he never expected to go. One place was Zho'Kaan's arms, and while the engineer did regret that their time together was apparently due to be short, he wouldn't trade his moment of passion with Zho'Kaan for anything either. But before Tucker could totally lose all hope a speck appeared in the solar brightness. It was the Arkonian shuttle. They had been rescued.

* * *

Trip was hurting, more than he'd ever hurt before. Oh, his physical bruises had healed all right, Phlox saw to that. No, it was Trip's heart that was breaking because the time had come to say goodbye.

Trip had walked Zho'Kaan to the launch bay where a shuttle was waiting to take the Arkonian back to his ship, but the engineer was loath to let his new companion go. "Come with me." Trip pleaded.

"I can't." Came the not unexpected answer. "And I won't ask you to stay." Zho'Kaan hissed.

"No?" Trip hadn't really expected Zho'Kaan to make Enterprise his home, but the engineer had at least thought that Zho'Kaan would care for him enough to ask Tucker to stay behind and the engineer was greatly disappointed when the Arkonian didn't, a disappointment that Zho'Kaan could clearly see.

"Don't be sad my San'chee." Zho'Kaan whispered the name like a caress. "I want you, but I don't ask you to remain because there is too much in this universe for you to see yet. You can not stay behind, even as much as I wish it were so."

Trip nodded, knowing that Zho'Kaan was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Trip threw himself into Zho'Kaan's arms, ignoring the gasps he heard behind them. They were standing in one of Enterprise's very public corridors, after all, and any number of the crew could be watching them but Trip didn't care. He was falling apart and right now the only thing that was holding him together was Zho'Kaan's strong arms. "I am never gonna love anybody else the way I love you Zho'Kaan," Tucker muttered into the Arkonian's ear, "and that's a fact."

"Nor I you my precious San'chee." Zho'Kaan gathered Trip in tight until the pair was chest against chest, their hearts indeed beating as one.

Across the corridor Archer and his command crew couldn't have been more surprised...well stunned was more like it. Archer thought it would be respectful if everyone, except T'Pol that was, no need to antagonize the Arkonian's any further, came to bid the Arkonian pilot farewell. The last thing they expected to see was Trip willingly wrapped up in the arms of some big ugly lizard. Still, now Archer understood why Trip was so adamant about not leaving the Arkonian behind. Obviously Tucker was in love with the guy, a love that was causing the engineer a world of hurt now that the couple was forced to say goodbye.

Archer and the crew stayed back as the couple pulled apart from their embrace. No more words were spoken, but the Arkonian wiped the tears from Trip's eyes and gently caressed the engineer's cheek, before acquiring the strength to pull away from his love, turn and resolutely walk away.

Archer slid in behind Trip as the airlock closed and waited, quietly, until the engineer noticed him. When he did Archer asked, "You okay, Trip?" Tucker was too full of emotion to speak, so the engineer settled for a simple shake of the head. Archer's heart ached for his friend but the captain knew exactly what to do. "I've got a bottle of Kentucky bourbon in my ready room. Wanna use it to get plastered?"

Tucker nodded. Oblivion through alcohol was what he desperately wanted right now.

Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi watched as the captain slipped an arm around the grieving man's shoulders and guided Tucker away. After the pair was out of sight Reed was the first to find his voice. "Well, that was certainly unexpected."

"What?" Travis asked. "The commander getting it on with that alien?"

"Well...Yes." Reed admitted. "I wouldn't think that an Arkonian would be the commander's type. Now when we found Tucker in that jungle with a beautiful princess, in his underwear I might add, I totally understood what was going on, but I could have never imagined that Commander Tucker would ever be intimate with a large, ugly lizard, and a male one at that."

They all struggled with the concept for a few moments until Travis finally came up with an answer. "Well, that is why we're out here, isn't it? To embrace new ideas and to interact with new species that we've never encountered before?" "I suppose you're right." Reed admitted. "I guess the commander looked past all of the scales and must have found something quite wonderful."

Hoshi had her own point of view. "I guess that old adage is true." When her companions looked at her with questions in their eyes she smiled before answering. "Beauty really is in the eye of the beholder."


End file.
